


Sort of Soft

by Mar (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little too bright, in fact, and Sai finds himself squinting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Soft

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble because im fascinated by naruto in his controlled chakra mode and im trying to fill my own need for narusai

Fingers move to touch cheeks, a soft, hesitant gesture. Dark eyes that marvel at the way oranges and yellows bounce back, illuminating the pale skin of his hands and arms. They press further now, more certain, though still not entirely convinced. It’s an odd sensation, something sort of soft and tingly. Sai’s never felt anything like it before, couldn’t draw together the words to explain it properly.

Maybe he just needs to feel more.

Palms are there now to cup Naruto’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing over them, drinking in the sunshine bright grin offered. A little too bright, in fact, and Sai finds himself squinting. “Too much, ‘ttebayo? I can turn it off, I don’t want ya’ going blind or anything.”

Sai shakes his head, offering a quiet, “No.” It is a little much, but he doesn’t mind it, relishes in the sensation of such pure, concentrated chakra under his skin. “I would like to enjoy it, just a little longer.” And he smiles then, a delicate curve to his mouth that’s nothing short of sincere. Naruto’s eyes soften along with his smile and he moves just a fraction to bump their noses together in invitation.

The artist needs no more goading, head canting and his kiss is typically blunt. It relaxes in time - tension melting as large, strong hands occupy Sai’s shoulders. Sai enjoys such contact, gentle touches that ground him. Give him something to attach to and stabilize himself in the face of things he’s still trying to adjust to. And now, now is like kissing Naruto for the first time all over again.

No, that wasn’t quite right. Maybe the third or fourth time. Where he’s still learning, but he knows what Naruto’s mouth feels like slotted against his own. Foreign, but faintly familiar. That’s what it is now. Sai’s eyes have fallen shut, the vibrant light Naruto cast in this form muted, but still illuminating the edges of darkness. He gives a tentative sweep of his tongue, not so much nervous as curious, uncertain of what to expect.

It’s an electrifying taste that has his chest tightening, fingers moving to push through chakra coated tresses. He drew Naruto a little closer, releasing a soft noise as lips parted and a crafty tongue met his own. Sparks flew, sunspots behind his eyelids, electric jolts passing from tongue to mouth to throat. Sai coaxes Naruto’s tongue into his mouth without much effort, a push and pull of muscle against muscle, the sensation of it’s invade thick and searing.

Everywhere that tongue passes sets the nerves in him alive, lingering trails that prickle and buzz in a way that almost makes him dizzy, and all Sai can think of is how he wants to feel that on every portion of his body. Wants Naruto to wrap him up in the feeling, the distant tingle and pleasant hum, encase him in it until he’s drowning and reveling and writhing.

Naruto is more than happy to comply.


End file.
